Just Let Me Know You Need Me
by IhateyouDon'tleaveme
Summary: "I'm terrified of what you do, my stomach screams just when i look at you. Run far away so i can breathe, even though you're far from suffocating me."


**Ok so I decided to write this because the idea came to me on the bus yesterday haha this is just an introduction. I'm thinking it will be quite a long story. Please let me know what you think, thank you!**

"Ok, I love you. Be good" My mom says as she shuffles anxiously around the kitchen looking for her bag.

"I love you too and hey relax, I'm sure he'll be great!" I respond reassuringly.

"Oh god I hope so" she leans down to the sofa and kisses my cheek after finally locating her bag.

"Bye, don't wait up" She floats through the door, dressed up accordingly for her third date this week.

I loved that it was just me and my mom, as lame as it sounds, we were best friends. Now as a 16 year kid that may be embarrassing and 'dorky' to admit but I couldn't care less. We did everything together.

When I was younger I had a problem with her dating but as I matured I realized that there were no men worthy of her anyway and I really didn't have to worry about a step father coming along anytime soon.

There's a knock on the door and I immediately jolt to my feet and smile. I knew exactly who it was, the other favorite girl in my life. I strolled up to the door and opened it up to the familiar, beautiful face of my girlfriend, Selena. Already clad in her pajamas my eyes follow her and she walks straight past me and plops down onto the couch.

"And hello to you too" I say half to her and half to myself.

I close the front door and walk back so I'm standing directly in front of her. She looks up at me with her big, brown eyes and the sheer perfection of her face kills me. No make up and effortlessly beautiful she smiles her breathtaking smile and reaches her arms up to me in an adorable fashion and I can't help but scoop her up and nuzzle my nose into her hair. She wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me.

Much too soon, she pulls back "Better?"

"Much better" I say grinning at her.

I sit back down so she is cuddled onto my lap and wrap the blanket around us both.

"What do you feel like watching?" I ask but I already know the answer.

"Horror movie" she replies with an evil little smirk. She knows I hate them; _she_ doesn't even like them that much, she just likes how much _I _dislike them.

"Oh Sel, do we have to?"

"Yep" she kisses my pouted lips and hops out of my lap and over to the DVD player.

The starting music comes on and the opening credits play as she nestles back into the security of my embrace. I don't waste any time and close my eyes almost immediately, hiding my face in her hair. I can feel her lightly chuckle against me as she snuggles closer into me, wiggling around and getting comfortable.

Around 8pm I hear the key fiddling around in the lock, Selena jolts automatically out of my arms and up the stairs. I quickly compose myself as my mom walks through the door.

"Home so soon?" I ask with a fake innocence to my voice. She exhales deeply and slumps down onto the couch next to me.

"Hmmm" she sighs. "A horror movie?" she asks suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Er.. yea, I just.." I stumble.

She pauses for a couple of seconds and looks at me skeptically.

"Selenaaaaa, get down here" My mom yells.

My guilty girlfriend peers cautiously around the corner and smiles sweetly. It was a school night and Selena was not allowed round on school nights.

"Yes?" she asks making herself as small and as wholesome as possible.

My mom rolls her eyes, "come here" she signals by patting the couch.

Selena shuffles over and cuddles into my side, my mother comfortably leaning on my other. We all laugh quietly and then my mom takes another deep breath.

"Oh girls I don't know what I'm going to do, all the men in this down are complete jerks. You're so lucky y'all are gay," she says leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

I can't help but laugh. "You'll be ok, there's someone out there for everyone," I offer

"Yea I know, you're right. Luckily for you, you already found her" she smiles and touches Selena's arm gently.

It was moments like this that I appreciated just how lucky I was. I had the perfect girlfriend who my mom adored which was very important, as I adored my mother. I had fallen in love with my best friend and for some crazy reason she loved me back. I was one lucky girl but it took a lot to get here. Things hadn't always been like this, I had to work for what I have and I had to work _hard. _


End file.
